Famille
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Un anniversaire, c'était important ! D'autant plus lorsque tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste et que nous devons nous reconstruire une famille...


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **-L'univers de X Men appartient à Marvel**

 **Bieke : Belgique / Jan ou Jantje : Pays-Bas**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe**

* * *

Bieke chantonnait doucement, remettant ses boucles en place devant le grand miroir dans l'entrée. Elle n'était pas coquette à proprement parler, mais elle avait passé la demi-heure précédente à courir avec les autres pensionnaires du manoir sous les regards amusés de leurs aînés.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui en était l'instigateur, mais elle s'était bien amusée. C'était rare, ces petits moments où ils pouvaient agir comme n'importe quel ado de leurs âges.

Elle sourit à son reflet avant de sortir, son sac à main en bandoulière. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de son frère, et elle se devait de marquer le coup !

Avec les autres membres des _X-men_ , elle avait donc organisé une petite fête dans la salle de tous les dangers-là-bas, au moins, il n'irait pas-afin de profiter de l'événement. Tout était bon pour célébrer quelque chose.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle se dirigea vers le centre commercial.

X

Jan lisait tranquillement dehors, sous un arbre.

Il avait évité la course-poursuite de tantôt à l'aide de quelques boules de feu en guise de menace. Il n'avait _pas envie_ d'être dérangé dans sa lecture. Par personne.

Alors il ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on lui jetait et se plongea dans les mots, des flammes crépitant près de ses pieds.

Nul besoin de lever la tête pour apercevoir le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait le professeur Xavier à coup sûr. Tant pis. Rien ni personne ne pouvait réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

Pour un pyrokinésiste, il était bien froid.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. C'était sa sœur qui lui avait sorti ça, un jour, pour se moquer de lui. Elle était repartie avec les cheveux en flammes.

Depuis, elle avait pris l'habitude de garder les cheveux plus courts qu'auparavant. Et de garder une distance de sécurité entre eux deux.

Il tourna une page, distraitement, ses souvenirs l'envoyant loin.

À leur arrivée au manoir, ils avaient cachés leur lien familial, profitant de ce qui leur était arrivé pour modifier leur identité.

Qui irait vérifier leurs propos après l'incendie ayant supprimé toutes données et autres membres de leur famille ?

Repenser à ça, le fit se rembrunir. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps lorsqu'on leur avait proposé de rejoindre l'école du professeur Xavier. Pour que ça ne recommence pas.

Jan marqua sa page et referma son livre, le mettant de côté. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture, de toute façon.

-Jantje ? Que fais-tu tout seul ?

-Je prends l'air, rétorqua-t-il. Tu voulais quelque chose, Malicia ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Mais comme elle ne dit rien, il la laissa faire.

-Dis, on raconte que Bieke et toi êtes ensemble. C'est vrai ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Parce que tu me plais, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Donc je veux savoir si j'ai mes chances.

-T'en as aucune, décréta-t-il sèchement.

Au moins, il eut le mérite d'être clair. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de la jeune fille qui feula, tel un chat, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de rentrer dans le Manoir au pas de course. Le tout sous le regard amusé de Logan qui les surveillait de loin.

Il avait été chargé de faire le guet, grâce au fait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui lui permettait aussi d'échapper aux préparations. Difficile de s'en plaindre, il avait horreur de ce genre de rassemblement !

-Si tu penses être discrète, fillette, tu te trompes, lança-t-il.

Au-dessus de lui, Bieke fit la moue. Elle avait pourtant été discrète ! Mais rien ne pouvait tromper monsieur l'animal.

Soupirant, elle coupa son pouvoir, tourna sur elle-même, et remit les pieds sur le sol.

-T'es pas marrant, Logan, soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis pas un clown, ça doit être pour ça.

Il recracha la fumée de son cigare, s'amusant de la grimace de la jeune fille qui boudait. Elle n'était qu'une enfant qui voulait rire de tout et s'amuser.

-Tu viens nous aider avec les décorations ?

-Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras toute seule. Après tout, c'est bien à ça que ça sert, non, de marcher sur les plafonds et les murs ?

-Ça, et enlever les toiles d'araignée plus rapidement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, mais Logan ne bougea pas et Bieke dut s'y résigner. Bah, pas grave, elle demandera à Kurt de l'aider avec les guirlandes.

Alors, elle tira la langue et reprit son chemin, rejoignant les autres mutants dans la salle à manger. Elle avait un cadeau à emballer !

-Vous avez la même odeur, commenta Logan.

-Tu l'as déjà dit !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

X

-Bon anniversaire Jan !

Passablement surpris-mais l'air ennuyé malgré tout-il marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était son anniversaire ? Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux dates.

Une fois de plus, la salle croulait sous les décos débiles et des marques de semelles étaient discernables sur le plafond blanc. Sacrée Bieke.

Cette dernière se rapproche de lui, tout sourire, un paquet dans les bras.

-Surprise ! Renchérit-elle. Ça te plaît ?

Alors il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa, sous les moqueries et les applaudissements de leurs amis.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
